


First Step

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Beginning Anew [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Emmet comes across a surprise featuring his former hunter.





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could look at this as an continuation of Begin Again --> [www.deviantart.com/transformer…](https://www.deviantart.com/transformersg1fan271/art/Begin-Again-Good-Cop-and-Bad-Cop-751207963)
> 
> I don't own my sweethearts --> WB Studios

  
_Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_  
_From glen to glen and down the mountainside_  
_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling_  
_It's you, It's you, must go, and I must bide_

Pausing at the soft Irish voice to his left, Emmet glanced over. The Special had been on his way to meet up with his best friends in the universe, but those plans quickly faded from his mind as he went to investigate the soft singing. A man had his back towards the Master Builder, still singing as he seemed to be in the process of building something. He stood as if at attention, a hand running through salt and pepper hair as they murmured something, glancing around before spotting their desired piece. Emmet could see the serial numbers of the pieces taken, and so could the other as he commented on them in a mutter.

"Watcha building there?" Emmet asked, not one for introducing himself in a subtle way. The other jumped in surprise at having been caught, turning to face Emmet in a quick movement. "Wait... _Bad Cop?"_

"Brickowski." The other greeted gruffly, clearly uncomfortable at seeing the Special, and seeing him build no less.

"So, you're a Master Builder?" Emmet asked after a few moments of silence, the two having sized each other up as if preparing for a fight. Bad Cop answered with a slight nod of his head, shoulders tensed as if waiting for ridicule, or worse. "That's pretty cool!"

"W-What?" The Irishman couldn't hide his surprise, Emmet grinning as he stepped forward slowly.

"You heard me! Whoa, cool bike there, though it's kinda small for ya." The bicycle in question, half-built with a blue and white color scheme, was indeed the size for a child.

"'S not fer me...it's fer one of the little lads 'round here." Bad Cop explained after sighing in resignation. "Just tryin' to lend a hand."

"Well it's pretty cool looking so far, why don't ya finish it?" Emmet motioned, standing back with a curious smile on his face. His former enemy regarded him suspiciously, before slowly picking up the pieces he had dropped at being confronted, finishing the bike with relative ease. "Man, I'm gonna be jealous of the kid who gets this cool bike." Bad Cop grimaced for a moment, noting the lack of venom in his voice as the cop rubbed the back of his half-scarred neck in slight nervousness.

"Ye don't have to be nice just fer your image." He grumbled, wheeling the bike to the entrance of the alley. A child, a boy no less than six years old, soon peered from around the corner, waving at the duo before taking off on his new ride with a toothed grin. "Yer free to act how ye really feel about me."

"What are you talking about?" Emmet asked, slightly confused as he joined the officer. Hazel eyes studied the officer, whose eyes were hidden behind those aviators much to his annoyance. Not even Emmet could ignore the fact he was worried and nervous, however, the Special sighing as he pointed to a nearby bench. "I don't hate you, either of you, ya know."

"How?" Bad Cop asked gruffly, sitting down as Emmet joined him. "What I did..."

"Is Good Cop still around?" The question was sudden, yet pointed as he watched the other man look down immediately. Emmet was the only one who had seen the officers since defeating Lord Business, who had learnt what the former emperor had done to the man who had followed him without question for years. The scarring that crossed half of the former Master Builder hunter was jarring, to say the least, no wonder the poor guys didn’t want to show their face around town. Bad Cop sighed quietly to himself, flipping up the moveable visor to show the round-rimmed glasses beneath after a few moments.

“Hi buddy.” Good Cop greeted weakly, his speech slightly slurred as he waved to Emmet.

“Hey man...how have you been?” The Special asked, slightly concerned as the other gave him a half-hearted shrug. From what Emmet had remembered, Good Cop had been cheerful despite the threats he gave Emmet what seemed ages ago in that cold interrogation room. Even then the construction worker knew that Good Cop would never go out of his way to harm the man, at least not intentionally. Lucy had told him that the duo had been tortured after his escape, and how Good Cop had come back to help them fight back against Lord Business, having been abandoned to die alongside the people he had captured over the years. “I heard you were pretty brave, and you helped save everyone.”

“We still hurt a lot of ye…” The man sighed, his small smile fading pretty quickly. “And Daniel...my name is Daniel.”

“Daniel...I like it. What is bad Cop’s name?” He asked, curious now as he had never thought of them having _actual_ names.

“Liam,” Daniel answered, his brother grumbling in the back of their shared mind. “Copper is our last name.”

“Of course it is.” Emmet grinned, unable to help a chuckle. Daniel smiled sheepishly, the first real smile since everything had happened mere weeks ago. “So, where have you guys been this whole time?”

“Our old apartment...we figured it was best, to stay hidden.” Daniel explained softly, picking at his nails in slight nervousness. “The world doesn’t like us much, I imagine.”

“Oh come on, that’s not true.” Emmet frowned, not expecting this answer. The other gave him a wane look, clearly not believing him. “Come on, everyone is pretty chill around Business, why wouldn’t they be nice to you? That kid wasn’t afraid or angry at ya, surely that counts for something?”

“Children are sweet things...most of them don’t hold hate.” He spoke softly, glancing down before back over at the Master Builder. “We never hurt any children, back then.” Emmet nodded as he listened, feeling rather guilty he hadn’t checked up on the two brothers ever since Takos Tuesday.

“That does count for something, you know.” The construction worker said after they had lapsed into silence for a few minutes. “You guys were just doing your jobs, no one should blame you for that.” The shades were flipped down, Liam crossing his arms with a quiet grumble.

“Still won’t stop the hate and suspicion.” Emmet shrugged, glancing up at the blue sky above them.

“No, you guys are gonna have to prove them wrong.” Liam narrowed his eyes slightly as Emmet glanced at them with a grin. It held no malice, just a genuine grin as Emmet stood up rather abruptly. “Come on, I was just on my way to go meet up with Benny and Lucy, why don’t you come with?” Liam immediately shook his head, Emmet offering his hand for the other with a pointed look.

“No, I’d rather we just go home.” He grumbled, still seated despite the offered hand.

“So you can just go back and sulk in the darkness? Oh come on.” He frowned, pulling out his phone and shooting off a quick text. “You guys seriously need to realize things have changed, and for the better.” Liam opened his mouth but paused as he slightly tilted his head, as if listening to something Emmet couldn’t hear. The visor flipped up to reveal Daniel’s round glasses, the other officer looking down for a moment before taking the offered hand.

“Yer right...we can’t hide away forever, no matter how much we want to.” Emmet nodded, glancing over when he heard a familiar set of voices coming towards them.

No time like the present it seemed.  
  



End file.
